Nightmares I've tried to forget
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: When Olivia comes across an eleven year old boy who tried to kill himself after being found with extensive signs of abuse and being beaten. Will she be able to help him in a way nobody else could? When he claims that he has no family left and is about to be sent to a rough foster home... Will she make a decision which will shock her and others around her?
1. The night it happened

**Hi everyone. I've always wanted to do a Law and Order SVU story, It is however my first time writing a crime story. I hope you all enjoy the story and what is to come. This first chapter is just an opener to the story and will focus mainly around two characters individually: The OC and Olivia Benson. Hope you all enjoy. If you like, favourite, follow or review. Hope you all have a nice day wherever you are. If you seen SVU before, you should know what to expect.**

* * *

The night was cold and damp as rain poured down viciously. The cold air was enough to set the chills in anyone's bones. The December winter was almost the worst they had seen it in such a long while. Any person with some place to go, was snuggled up warm inside their apartment, under a warm blanket, resting peacefully and waiting out this storm. After all, with this cold, it was only a short while till this detestable stabbing rain would become an unbearable ice, cold dagger.

It was sad how even those who were homeless and burdened without lives were still in a lot more safety and warmth, cuddled up against each other in the dark sewers: hiding bellow ground, they still had more than the figure who was stumbling down the dim lit road and path of flickering lamps.

This was New York. The city which never sleeps. The city where anyone can be anything. The city of dreamers.

But all a city of darkness and deep misery. A place where pain is known so well.

As the figure stumbled, their pale hand reached out and grasped onto the fractured brick wall next to them. A torn denim jacket was plastered down to their shoulders with a pale white shirt as it stuck to their form. Their movements were sluggish at best as the thin bony figure struggled the simplest task of even walking. Their blond hair was stuck down on their pale face as their pale azure eyes seemed empty and lifeless. They clutched their torso painfully as they stumbled forward; their vision swarming into a multitude of darkness and pain. Their fingers were numb as was the rest of their body... well not entirely. The figure kept one arm close to their chest as they seemed to limp and drag the right half of their body as they struggled but pressed on further.

After all... sometimes instincts of survival are stronger than what we give them credit for.

As the figure dragged them self forward, they didn't notice the imprint that they had left on the wall behind them, where they had lent.

A imprint of a crimson hand which still dripped down onto the floor.

How long had they been walking now? An hour? Two? Had they run long enough? Had they finally broken out of sight and away from them?

The moment a new car headlight flashed along the road, they ducked within an alley way and crouched in the shadows. As the light momentarily flashed over the figure, it came clear to see that they were only a boy. Lucky if they were about: eleven, maybe not far away from their twelfth birthday.

Imagine that: Eleven and running away from a life you should never have been put in. Running away from those who had tried to capture him and rip him away from another life. But what were his options now? Could he go to his best friends house? Could he go to his boyfriends house?

What would be the use?

However good he was at hiding... usually he was found.

The longest he had ever sneaked away from _them _had been a eight months. Eight blissful months in a new life where nobody new him. He had been so close to getting home; going back to England where he belonged!

But what did he get?

He got this. Staggering down a street, feeling his breath slip away as every drop of freezing rain brought him one step closer to passing out.

Or at least he wish it would.

It would mean this expanding pain in his torso would finally give up and he could be free of the agony.

As car passed by, the boy tried to get out of his crouch but paused as he no longer could take the pain.

The damp shadows, shifted as slowly another figure became clear in the shadows. "Hey kid? What you doing out here by yourself?" The figure fixed the boy with a confused look as the boy was just paused there; unmoving. "Kid?"

He watched as slowly the boy began to slump forward and fell into a puddle of ice cold water. "Hey!" The figure became clear as the in the light he seemed like just another kid. About fourteen, thick brown mess of hair and cracked glasses on a pale face. "What's wrong-" He paused as he crouched next to the boy and saw the pool of water beginning to become tainted crimson. "Jesus Christ." He whispered. "SOMEBODY GET AN AMBULANCE!" He screamed onto the street as a few people were strolling by. Somebody pulled out their phone and quickly began describing the area.

The taller boy leaned down and looked into the collar of the jacket for a name tag: Alex Connors. "Alex? Hey come on." He looked over to see where the blood was coming from and saw the crimson, staining the sleeve. He quickly rolled it up to reveal, deep slices with razors still partially sticking out. "SOMEBODY! HELP!" He called and went back to cradling Alex in his lab as he tried to bring some warmth. "Hang in there kid!" He whispered as the distant sound of sirens filled the blocks of buildings.

_**-Break-**_

The doors of the hospital corridor were slammed wide open as the doctors and nurses ran with the stretcher bed. "Name!" The doctor demanded as he set up a morphine drop and was quickly going over the symptoms as fast as he could. "Alex Connors." The nurse quickly pushed a heavier set of doors open as she parked the bed into the emergency room. "Extreme blood loss, signs of hypothermia, weak pulse. Cuts on the left arm which seem self inflected."  
"Get the shirt open, I want to get an idea of the heart beat. I want a drip set up immediately and-"  
"He was holding his torso." A voice interjected and all turned around to see the ratty boy from the alley way, stood halfway into the door entry. His eyes locked protectively on the kid. "He was just walking aimlessly and-"  
"Save it kid for when the detectives get here." One of the nurses said calmly then gasped as she caught sight of the boy's chest.

Thick, deep purple and large bruises were covering the boy's rather scrawny torso. His ribs were showing through his ribs from the fact he looked starved. Along the bruises were large marks along the torso which looked suspiciously like hand prints. "Dear god..." She gently began to ease the razors out the boy's arm as they compressed and began dealing with the wounds. "I think... I think we have to get SVU down here. They may have a hell of a case on their hands here." She whispered as she looked back at the boy. What the hell could push an eleven year old to slice his arm open to this extent?!

Then there was the case of the these bruises. She measured her hand up to the imprints out of interest. They held some resemblance in size. But the fingers imprints looked my grubby... more butch and yet they had her thin feminine resemblance but that's where it ended. The actual palm imprint as larger and had left a deep impact bruise on the boy.

On closer inspection as the nurse looked over the boy's body, she came across thick bruises around his upper arm as though he had been grabbed roughly. The skin was slightly twisted and deeply disturbed. "Someone was trying to get his attention." The nurse murmured. She tilted the boy's head back gently as others kept rushing around him trying to keep the boy alive and breathing. His heart was weakening and now it was a fight to warm him up and keep that heart beating.

The worst shock came when she looked and saw a deep purple under the boy's chin and neck. "He was strangled... or grabbed painfully at the least." She tilted him over and looked at the deep lining of scars across his pale skin. "And shove up against something sharp or rough... like a wall."

The moment the nurse ran her hands over them, she heard a grunt of pain and a sharp intake of breath as Alex's eyes began to flicker open slowly. "Hey champ!" She turned him back over and pushed a smile as she looked down to his terrified face. "It's okay. You're okay now." The boy just began to flail about till the doctors secured his shoulders and the nurse began to whisper softly to try and calm him down. "Wh-Where am I!" He exclaimed as he stared around at the passing faces of the doctors.  
"You're in the hospital. You were found on the streets-"  
"No! You got to let me go! Just let me bleed out! Or something! Anything! Just let me go!" He screamed violently and thrashed trying to break their grip.  
"We got to sedate him." The doctor declared as he moved to the side and began to fix a syringe.  
"No! you can't." He screamed. "NO! THEY WILL FIND ME! JUST LET ME DIE! OR LET ME RUN!" His voice shook as it was so close to breaking. "THEY WILL-" His eyes glazed over as the doctor injected him.  
"T-There sweetie." The nurse cooed. She ran a hand over his plastered hair and watched his eyes begin to droop. "Don't worry. We're not going to let anything happen to you here."

She sighed deeply as she looked back over to the Doctor. "Bind his arms down. Keep him on suicide watch for the next twenty for hours... and someone get SVU on the line." He looked around as everyone paused, still slightly saddened and horrified by the sight in front of them and what they had just heard. "NOW!" The doctor snapped and the nurse rushes out the room and down the corridor before she quickly took hold of the office people who were working away furiously trying to keep all the patients work in check. It was a difficult work career but when you're a doctor you reap the benefit of those you help. Everyone here in the hospital was partial towards the safety and keeping the patients alive.

But right now, what mattered was the young boy who was sat in that room, wishing he had died rather than face his life any more.

Who could do that to a kid?!

As the desk lady placed the phone down and began typing away furiously at the computer, she glanced up slightly before going back to typing up her latest report. "Tough night Christina?" She asked politely but showing no recognisable expression on her face that the nurse could make out.  
"You have no idea." She took the phone quickly and held down to the line system. "Yeah... hello?" she couldn't help but glance back in direction of the room as Alex was brought out, sleeping on his bed. "I need the NYPD? Special Victims Unit?" She paused as she looked down the hall. "We're going to need them here as soon as possible... What? You only got two detectives free?"

She sighed deeply and placed down the phone as she stepped back and rubbed her forehead, from the oncoming migraine. _Okay, Okay. _She thought, _focus on the job at hand. _Christina glanced around and saw a few people glance down the hallway following her gaze to Alex. The moment one woman caught her gaze, staring at her, she turned away sharply and rose out her seat before walking out the exit. "Hey... who was that woman?" She looked back to the lady sat at the computer who shrugged. "She came in, when those two boys did... I thought she came with you in the ambulance."

Christina frowned for a minute and shook her head. "We're waiting on the arrival of two detectives. Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. As soon as they get here, call me... If you see that woman come back, let me know okay?"

The secretary nodded as she too now followed the sight of the large woman out the hospital. "I'm having the boy put in the blocked off floor." She muttered firmly and turned away on her heels.

Something didn't feel right here at all.


	2. Enter the detectives

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much to all of you who favourite and followed this story! I also want to thank my reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Anyway, hope you are all having a nice day where ever you are. Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

A woman stood under the cover of a black umbrella as she gazed at the hospital. Her hazel brown hair was cut just short at the base of her neck but still curved elegantly around her face. She was dressed in a thick and warm purple shirt under a formal navy blue jacket. Her dark eyes pierced the area as she gazed around for any sign of disturbance among the darkness.

After all. She was used to the darkness and the cold.

She had seen the endless filth that hell itself must have churned into this city. Rapist, psychopaths, murderers. She had seen them all. Heartless and cold brute, all one after the other. Never did she ever seem to get a break away from them. Her career meant that she could never rest. She had to protect and care for those who needed her.

But still... this was real life, and it didn't make it any easier when the bad guys seemed to succeed; when some poor innocent: Man, woman, child, boy or girl, when it came to the time that she had to come across a corpse and listen as it was reported how they were murdered. Was it with a led pipe? A single and merciful quick blow to the head.

Prolonged and cold torture? Making the victim writhe in the agony. Branding them not only in skin but into their impenetrable soul. Was it possible? Could some of the foulest and coldest murders she had seen have marked the victim so badly, that even in death their was no escape from their pain and suffering? Could they be stained like the ink black darkness of a murderers heart?

She only wished that they would be at peace and at rest.

Their deaths just gave her all the more reason to be in her line of work.

To help those who had been hurt and could not defend themselves against the horrors of what the city had to offer.

"Hey... Liv?" The woman turned her head in time to see her work partner slowly climb out of their car from where it had been parked. His hair was almost buzz cut down and was midnight black. His cold eyes examined the hospital with a certain and great familiarity as he let lose a potent sigh. "So what's the story now?"  
"Not sure... Captain wanted us to check this out. We-"

Olivia paused as she watched a blonde hair girl walk out the hospital entrance. Her eyes were fixed determinedly in front of her, her blonde hair was curled slightly and turned inwards. Her face was smoothed out with foundation and make up. Her figure was into a framing dress, and she swiftly pulled out an umbrella as with the click of her heels, she disappeared down the street without looking back in either direction of the detectives or the hospital.

The last thing Olivia saw of her, before she vanished into the shadows, was her reaching for a phone and dialling it before moving onto a call.

"Liv?"  
"What?" She blinked and looked back over at her partner as he had an expectant eyebrow raised at her before he indicated to the doors. "It's fine Elliot..." She took off striding as she pushed the doors open only to walk directly into a nurse.

Both staggered slightly and grabbed hold of each other's arms as they steadied out. "Whoa there, what's the rush?" Olivia wondered. Her brows burrowed together as she looked the woman over; tired and pointed eyes, the nurse was pale and seemed to be flustered, her cheeks were red and her face seemed slightly drained of blood; a sight of expectancy when facing a hospital, but not when facing a fading individual. Olivia had seen these doctors and nurses, face down their fair share of dark and cold sights of horrors.

Just as she had.

The Nurse kept her gaze over on the girl who had just rushed out as quickly as she had been allowed to. Her eyes were pointed and accused with deep and natural suspicion. They were cold and angry... She knew something that the others just possibly didn't. "Nothing... just someone I thought I had seen before. It doesn't matter anyway... it was probably nothing." She blinked a couple of times as she began to pull herself out of her thoughts and back to the matter at hand.  
"There's always a reason for everything." Liv stated as slowly she looked deeper into the nurse's eyes to see what else she was hiding. What did she know?  
"Were you looking for someone?" She wondered as she fixed her hair back behind her ear and straightened out her uniform which had got ruffled and messed up slightly. It was obvious just how openly she was avoiding any question.  
"Yeah, I'm detective Benson." She reached into her coat and flashed her badge as she fixed the nurse with recognisable look. "This is my partner, Detective Stabler." She paused for a minute as Elliot nodded his head curtly in some recognition to the nurse. However he was already look around and back in the direction that the other woman had walked away. He was like a hound already on a hunt. "You sent us a call earlier?" Liv asked.  
"SVU." The Nurse nodded thoughtfully as she began to slowly open back up the doors leading to the waiting room and down the corridors to the surgery room. "Took "You took long enough to get here. Only two of you free? Really?"  
"I think you'll find that's not our fault and it's pretty much regulation as you will find."

Elliot stepped in line next to Olivia and put his hand in his pockets as he kept his gaze locked dead ahead of him now as he searched deeper through the lobby. His eyes devouring every single free detail that he could get a lock on. Liv and the nurse began to work into a discussion while he gave her a sideways glance as if to say, _Wrap this up... something isn't right here.  
__"_Must have been a hell of a spook to really get you that nervous. Besides. Let's get down to business. What we looking at."

The nurse rose a sceptical eyebrow but just nodded her way into the corridors which led along the base of the hospital. Grabbing out a clipboard from an outstretched hand and exchanging files into nearby boxes, having got the movement down to a art after working here so long. She gazed back down at the chart, not really needing to. She only did it to look at the two detectives out of the corner of her eye. Not really, yet having to see whether she trusted them or not.

After the chaos which had been caused earlier. She wasn't trusting anyone who dared come to see the boy just yet.

She nodded to a passing doctor. "Scan them." Christina whispered quietly and watched the doctor give a curt nod.

But just as he was about to go around a corner, another one of their colleagues came sprinting towards them. His eyes pale as though he had just been shoved in front of the most sickening sight he had ever had to see. "Christina... You need to get in there now." It was pretty obvious where he was talking about. There was only one person on the ward currently in critical. "Alex." She whispered and sprinted off.  
"What's going on!" Liv called after her, only to lose her to a locked set of doors and covered windows.  
"What the hell did they do to him!" They heard from inside as Olivia glared and slammed her hand down slightly with a sigh.

"I hate it when we get a new hospital and person to work with." She muttered under her breath. Normally they always had a descent and good mutual bond going with the hospital staff.  
"That poor kid." A soft voice whispered.

Both turned to see a scraggly and skinny boy sat back in his seat. His eyes were locked on the hospital room with a sad and slightly curious look. "They blocked out the window you see." _British accent. _Olivia already had begun calculating the first moment she had heard the kids voice. By the looks... fourteen, very early fourteen. Short brown scraggly hair. Glasses broke. Dark bags around his bloodshot eyes... he had a drink, but not enough to get drunk. Not that, that excused anything. But it intrigued her to find out what was going on. Why had the boy stuck around this long. At the first mention of detectives coming to examine an eyewitness, they were usually out the door within the next five minutes. Why had this boy stuck around so long- "Because he's my boyfriend's best friend." The boy says in a state of the matter tone.  
"You read people pretty well." Liv smiled as she took a seat next to him and leaned back. Her eyes kept glancing back and forth between the doors to the room where she and Eliot can now hear people rushing around as fast as they can. The sound of clattering quickly follows.  
"As do you." The boy nods with hard and stone cold eyes. The way he looks at both detectives blocks out any more room for interpretation.

Liv quickly does what she does best and nods Elliot the signal that she will handle the kid better than he would. She always had a softer touch when it came to cases like this. Even she had to admit that, (even though Elliot was her partner), he had a rougher and intimidating presence around kids which didn't always work to their advantage. "So you want me to blab and tell you everything." The boy sighed.  
"Well, how about you start by telling me your name first." Liv smiles and stands as she walked over to a nearby drink machine. Her eyes still study deeply over the boy's face. Searching for any sign of emotion or something that she could recognise.  
"Names hold power." The boy nodded and rested his head back against the wall, still keeping his lolled eyes back on the doors to the room. "Mine is Liam. Liam Solace." His cold eyes regarded the woman more openly now. She could feel his hostility growing, he knew that she was trying to break down the walls and get close to him, like all the others that she worked with. "It's not that easy." He growled quietly.

Olivia held up her hands and smiled slightly. _This kid certainly has got it in him to be a detective. _She nodded to herself slightly and reached out her hand with some fresh and hot tea as a peace offering between them.

He took it but didn't spare her the look of a glance. "I know how this works." He said in a deadpan voice. "I was at the party until late. Decided I had enough after a drink or two and thought that I couldn't be arsed with much more of it. I leave in two weeks to go home back to England. I'm only here on a visit. Yes I have someone to back it up. Yes I can give you the name of twenty people. Even my parents." He gave a false smile and flashed a glare briefly after. "Or will that not suffice?"  
"You've certainly got a strong attitude haven't you."  
"The boy I'm in love with, has just had his boyfriend put into hospital looking like-"

Liv paused, waiting for the boy to finish his thoughts but he never did.

She sent Elliot out to Liam's home address to inform his parents and question whether that the boy truly was out with them.

An hour later, Elliot returned, looking slightly perplexed but confirmed everything Liam had said.

An hour which inside the treatment room, Christina wished that she could have forgotten.

She eventually pushed open the doors as the doctors trailed out a large bed.

Alex was unconscious, His entire torso and biceps have being bandaged, his bloodied clothes placed in a collection bag which Christina shoved roughly into the detectives chest as they carried on by without a second glance to either Olivia or Eliot. Her main attention was locked on Alex who was squirming slightly from the medication which was now circling throughout his entire body. "Is he going to be okay?" Liam rushed forward and looked into the Nurses eyes pleadingly.  
"Yeah." She spared the boy a smile and watched how a relieved smile seem to ripple the stress away from the boy's body as he couldn't help but take a relieved breath.  
"Thank you, I'm so happy."  
"Pleasure, but he will need some rest... it's best to also give him some time so that he can... recover and recuperate." She gave a smile and wiped her hands over her forehead as the boy followed them.

Olivia and Eliot slowly exchanged a look of exasperation. "This is going to be a long night." He growled before slowly walking after them.


End file.
